


vanish from my mind

by mourningafter (orphan_account)



Category: Smosh Games
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Smosh Games - Freeform, Theatre, damien is the lead role, shaymien - Freeform, shayne is a painter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mourningafter
Summary: damien haas is the lead role for the school play. shayne topp is a painter for the set crew.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this at 3am forgive me
> 
> title is from the song “you’re mine” by lola marsh. 
> 
> — marshall

it’s the first day of theatre practices, and damien can clearly tell that he’s slightly sweaty. he needs this role more than anything in the entire universe, even if it means getting a little sweaty before auditions even start.

his eyes scan over everyone in the room. some of his friends are sitting at the same location of him, talking quite loudly, while the others are talking to the director. the air inside the room was quite cold, actually, and it was amazing that damien was still sweating.

finally, wes caught his attention. “hey, you alright?”

damien’s head shot up and he nodded easily, pushing some of his hair off his forehead. “of course i am,” he replies, “you know how much i want this role.”

“i wish i didn’t,” boze whispered from beside him, eyes wide. with a laugh, he shoves her side and she bursts into laughter.

it’s normal friendship. it’s the best kind he could ever have. wes turns back and continues his conversation with joshua, and boze falls to the floor and stares back up at the ceiling.

after twenty more minutes of waiting, the director calls everyone to look. damien immediately perks up, his eyes widening and filling with happiness.

she goes on to explain how there are three main roles. there’s some minor roles, but for as many people that are there, not everyone will get a role. this makes an alarm go off in the brunet’s head, and worry washes over him for a quick second. she does cover it though, saying whoever doesn’t make it can help with the set and anything behind scenes. this calms him down.

one at a time, students are called up to audition. damien can feel his anxiety eating away at his stomach as he waits for his name to be called. it’s crazy how anxious he can get over this when it’s the thing he loves the most. acting has always been his thing.

it’s always helped him getting over things. acting became a quick coping mechanism; if he was upset, he would read lines from a broadway play with his own voices and emotions. it helped him calm down when everything became so much.

“damien haas?” she pronounces his name wrong, sending some kind of anxiety shooting through his veins, but he stands up and walks around the stage to enter.

reaching the center, he smiles at the director. “hi. i’m damien haas and i’m auditioning for the lead role.”

annoyance flashes through her eyes. “typical. prove to me why you should get it.”

and with that, damien is off. he’s got the lines memorized, the words coming to him easily. he displays every emotion that feels correct in that moment, walking around the stage and projecting his voice so it bounces off the walls.

boze, wes, and the rest of his friends are staring wide eyed. they all know what an amazing actor he was- he’s always been amazing, but he always exceeds expectations. he gets better with every audition, every small practice here and there. it continues to blow everyone away.

when he comes to a close, his friends are clapping and a smile etches onto his face. he clasps his hands behind his back as he rocks on his feet. the director claps for him.

“splendid,” she compliments. “i think you might just get the role, damien.”

now, instead of anxiety, excitement shoots through him. his features light up and stars are twinkling in his eyes. it’s like some cliché scene from a movie. “really?”

she nods in response and damien clambers off the stage, a newfound glory playing over and over in his brain.

he goes home that night with everything good buzzing through him.

 

* * *

 

it’s a month into practices. damien has his lines almost fully memorized, and he continues to blow everyone away. he’s the lead role of course, and everyone thinks he’s deserved it.

right now he’s in a scene with a girl named courtney miller, and when he reaches his line, he can’t help but laugh under his breath. it’s a comedic scene and he can’t help but let his laughter interrupt.

when it’s announced that practice is over, damien hops of the stage and to grab his backpack. there, standing by his backpack, is another boy who damien recognizes as being part of the painting crew for the set.

the boy’s hair is blond and messy, and the flannel he’s wearing is wrinkled. he’s staring down at his phone, an amused look on his face, and his backpack is slung over his shoulder.

damien also takes note in the rolled up ankles of the jeans and how they’re ripped. he gingerly picks up his bag and turns to the boy who’s face is still buried in the screen of his phone.

“hi,” damien cheerily says, gaining the boy’s attention. “i’m damien haas.”

he holds out his hand which gains a laugh from the other boy. “i know who you are. you’re the lead role, of course. i’m shayne. shayne topp.”

“topp? top of what?” damien tries to joke, but it’s weak. yet shayne laughs like it’s the funniest thing in the world. damien now takes note of how there’s a paintbrush in shayne’s pocket, sticking out and ready to be used.

when he stops laughing, he smiles sweetly at damien. “i’m at the top of life, man.” his eye twitches slightly. he swallows hard when his phone buzzes.

“me too,” the brunet replies. “so, you’re part of the set crew? do you enjoy it?”

now shayne’s eyes light up. “of course i do! i’ve always loved painting. this is just another reason to do it.”

shayne’s eyes shine like they’re the brightest thing in the universe. his voice is cute, slightly high pitched, and damien already knows that he likes shayne. he wants the boy to be his friend, he wants to hang out with him. he wants him to know everything about him.

they continue to talk. damien learns that shayne’s parents aren’t too happy about how much time shayne spends painting. apparently they think his grades will suffer. shayne learns that damien wants to be an actor when he gets out of school.

a small hand suddenly appears on damien’s shoulder, making him jump. shayne starts to laugh and boze, the one behind him, giggles as well. “come on, dawg, we gotta head home!”

damien’s eyes shoot to meet shayne’s. “hey, where do you live? you could walk home with us if you wanted.”

“i, uh,” suddenly shayne grows uncomfortable. he doesn’t want to be rude but he can’t. he has to get home by himself and soon, too. “sorry, i just can’t today. maybe tomorrow?”

damien struggles to find words. he really wanted the boy to meet his friends and hang out with them all. he has an urge to give the boy all his support and help, but sadly, he now can’t. instead, he just nods with a smile.

“it’s cool! and that’s totally fine.” the words come out soft and sweet, and beside him, boze also nods her head.

she says, “also, nice to meet you. i’m ericka, but my friends call me boze.”

“hi, boze,” shayne waves his hand at her.

boze and damien leave the auditorium, and anxiety is washing over damien. he’s just met the blond boy, but something about how he was acting was off. he seemed uncomfortable and out of place, and damien wanted to hug him and reassure him.

“you okay?” boze asks as they’re walking down the sidewalk.

“i’m okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

it’s their first saturday practice, and honestly, damien finds them the best. whenever he’s not on stage, he and his friends wander around the school and laugh at stupid jokes. sometimes they find something that someone lost.

he’s dressed and ready. his shirt is green and his jeans hug his legs. he thought about wearing a flannel, but he knows he’s going to sweat, so it’s not important to wear one.

”i’m going to practice!” he yells down the hallway so his mom can hear. 

his mom answers quickly. “be back as soon as you can, hon!”

damien nods to himself and opens the door. the air is cool and makes goosebumps appear on his arms from the sudden chill. his heart is pumping from excitement that he’s going to do something that he loves dearly.

he got into acting at a young age. the first play he was in was small, hosted by his kindergarten class. it was some kind of animal play and he played a tiger. just thinking about it made him feel something in his chest- like appreciation and warmth. 

the walk to the school was short. it looked empty, but at the door sat boze, scrolling through her phone. her hair fell in her face and her eyes were trained fiercely on the screen in front of her. upon hearing footsteps however, her head shot up to meet damien.

”hey!” she cheered, jumping up and shutting her phone off. damien smiles sweetly and waves at his best friend, and together they walk up the steps and open the school’s door.

the hallways are silent like they should be, but damien can hear some yelling coming from a room close by. he recognizes wes’ voice as well as another person he’s become friends with, noah.

boze finally speaks up again as they near the auditorium. “i voted to sit outside and wait for you. you’re at least ten minutes late, dames.”

”got held back at home,” he lies, shrugging. in reality, he woke up late and was just too scared to own up to his mistakes. normal. “anyways, what’s happenin’?”

”okay,” she starts as they enter the room, “so courtney is working on her role with miss whittle, so you’ve got a while. that guy you were talking to yesterday... oh, what’s his name... shayne! yeah, shayne was asking me about you earlier.”

at that, damien’s face slightly heats up. shayne was asking about him? the kid who wore flannels and damien just really noticed? wow, he was already excited and his heart was beating inside his chest.

as he looks up, he notices the boy that boze just spoke of. 

shayne was once again wearing a flannel, but he had it tied around his waist. it was a checkered black and red one- and his shirt was white. a paintbrush was between his fingers and he was painting the set part they were working on.

his blue eyes were trained easily on the canvas, determined to work hard on the set. it made damien so happy that shayne was so invested in something he loves to do.

”don’t stare,” boze laughs, hitting her friend on the arm. damien laughs with her. “do you want to go over lines or what’s the plan?”

damien shrugs as if it’s not a huge deal, and it’s really not. part of him wants to talk to the blond boy, but he knows he shouldn’t interfere with his work. he’s so focused and it would be a shame to distract him.

”i guess we could. or, you know, we could find mari and we could trash josh’s locker,” damien suggests, an evil glint in his eye. boze’s eyes widen and she nods excitedly.

together, the two run off to find mari. it takes them five minutes until boze finds her in the bathroom, crying. 

when asked about it, mari just screams that she just wants peter parker to be okay.

after they help her calm down, she finallt asks, “okay, what are we doing?”

damien starts laughing again when they reach his locker. “we gotta trash josh’s locker. any ideas?”

”just throw all of his things in one of our lockers’ instead. so none of his shit gets lost.” mari is frowning now. “i just don’t feel like dealing with a pissed joshua tomorrow.”

”mood,” boze whispered, and they set off to josh’s locker. it was right next to wes’s locker (since wes joined the school in the middle of the first two weeks), and it also had a small batman sticker on the front. he truly was a sucker for comics. 

mari knew the combination for his locker, and they got it open quickly. damien took josh’s backpack (because does he ever take it home?), boze grabbed all the papers on the top shelf, and mari opted for his notebooks and folders.

damien put the backpack in his locker, boze put the papers in hers, and mari put the notebooks and folders in hers. when it was all said and done, the three highfived and cheered. it was such a dumb prank, but josh was still going to murder them tomorrow. 

their cheering was stopped short when a voice interrupted. “damien? miss whittle says she needs you for a scene.”

the heads whipped over to see the face. there, in all his glory, stood shayne. his flannel was fully on now, not tied around his waist anymore, and there was a streak of blue paint on his cheek that made his eyes pop out a little more. damien blinked once.

”oh,” he finally said, smiling. “yeah! okay, see y’all later.”

he walked towards the boy he met yesterday and gave him another smile.

shayne’s head was pounding. he kept thinking about the offer damien set in place yesterday- about him walking home with damien and his friends. damien was a well known guy throughout the school. he always got the leads in plays, he usually helped out with clubs, and he was nice to everyone.

and suddenly he was talking to shayne. a painter, a nobody, and poor person. in his mind, shayne was already finding ways to bring himself down. he didn’t deserve to hang out with damien- a sweet, charismatic teenager with such a bright smile and melodic laugh.

it warmed shayne’s heart just thinking about it.

they entered the auditorium and damien gave shayne one more bright grin before running off to do his scene. in shayne’s heart, he knew he’s liked this boy for forever, it feels.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“i don’t know,” shayne lets out as he smears another layer of paint down. his head is spinning and he’s thinking about damien’s smile. 

from beside him, ian only nods. “i get it. it’s just a crush dude; and i bet they like you too. you just got to take it slow and easy.”

now it’s shayne’s turn to nod. his paintbrush burns in his fingers. “he’s a good guy, ian. he smiles and he offered to let me walk home with him and his friends yesterday.”

”did you?” ian smiles proudly. shayne and him have been best friends for the longest time- so ian knows everything about shayne. he knows about the struggles and difficulties, about the struggling family. but that doesn’t change how he feels about shayne.

the blond scoffs. “no. why would i do that? they’d all make fun of me or something.” the last part of the statement is told under his breath as he dips his brush in a gold color. “plus, he doesn’t really want to be friends with me. i’m nobody.”

”doesn’t mean you can’t have friends, shayne. you’re a good guy, and you deserve to have people in your life,” the boy reponds. “plus, i imagine he’s totally accepting.”

they fall into a silence. maybe damien would be accepting.

so shayne simply finishes a sunflower on the canvas and lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “okay. i’ll walk home with them after practice.”


	3. Chapter 3

it was three in the afternoon and it was time to call it quits. some of the crew was complaining, however, because they were so close to finishing up a piece for the set. whittle dismissed them and made them clean up anyway. 

shayne had managed to grow distressed. thoughts played in his head and his worry became clearly apparent as the time came nearer. he hadn’t mentioned it to damien or any of damien’s friends, so if they left without him, it wouldn’t be a huge surprise.

today, the blond came empty-handed, minus his usual paintbrush in his pocket. he decided he didn’t need anything. and he can’t believe he told ian he would walk home with the group of people he barely knew.

because after a month of asking, shayne was finally going to tell damien that he would walk with them.

he would let them walk him to his rundown house, in the middle of a beautiful street, and he’d let them laugh at him. because his house has paint that’s chipping, a yard that is not taken care of, and curtain covered windows. he wasn’t rich, his family didn’t have money; they did what they could. 

the anxiety would surely get to shayne. maybe he could back out one more time, or maybe he could ask ian if he could pretend ian’s house was his. but that was a horrible idea- no one would believe him. he looked horrible.

his hair was slightly greasy from not washing it for a few days, his clothes were greatly wrinkled. his shoes have been the same for three years now because he’s barely grown, so they’re covered with mud and distressed heavily. his eyes are slightly sunken in because of lack of sleep.

now he stands near the auditorium door, his arms crossed as he stares at the floor and just thinks. damien and his friends will make fun of shayne and his predicament for sure. they’re all well known, well dressed, and surely have way better homes than shayne.

shayne looks up to see damien and mari walking towards him. damien gives him another one of those award-winning smiles- the type where they can bright up someone’s whole world so easily. damien’s eyes sparkle in the horrible lighting of the room, which comes as a surprise, but at the same time, not. damien was a happy-go-lucky type of guy. 

“hey, shayne!” damien says, blinking once. “i hate to ask, again, like i have been for a whole month, uh-“

mari takes over, “do you wanna walk home with us? it’d be cool.”

fear began instantly pooling in shayne’s chest and he breathed in. the correct answer was on the tip of his tongue. he could just say no and smile, or he could say yes and watch them make fun of him for eternity. “uh, i, um, yeah,” he mumbles, stuttering over his words. “h-how many people are coming, uh, with us?”

damien’s now surprised, probably due to shayne finally saying yes. “oh!” he shoots a look over to mari for an answer, but she shrugs nonchalantly. “i don’t actually know. but if you’re uncomfortable, it can just be us.”

now shayne is surprised. damien was already coming to his rescue easily, and he didn’t even need to ask. shayne reaches for the paintbrush in his pocket and wraps his fingers around it, searching for the correct words.

damien haas, shayne decided, is a miracle. he’s been nice since they met, and he’s managed to make shayne feel a million things by barely doing anything. something is screaming at him to just thank the brunet, but he refrains.

”yeah, can we do that?” the question is hesitant, but damien gives him a small smile a nods. mari smiles as well.

”okay, cool. i’ll inform the group for you, dames. you two stay safe,” she tells them, winking at damien. damien’s face barely lights up, but shayne takes a small notice of how red the tips of his ears go before his cheeks. 

he groans. “mari, i swear to god.”

”don’t swear, it’s evil!”

 

* * *

 

damien’s heart was pounding in his chest. next to him was a pretty boy, one that held sincere smiles and who’s eyes lit up so easily. it was amazing how he had finally agreed to let damien walk him home.

”so,” the brown eyed boy began, “how are you?”

shayne’s eyebrows furrow. “fine, i suppose. and you?”

”good.”

it goes back to silence, and damien feels the tension surrounding them. it’s mostly because the anxiety that’s clawing at his throat causes him not to ask the questions he wants to and not tell shayne the small facts that run around his head. so he clasps his hands in front of him and lets his eyes fall to the ground.

they haven’t even known each other for a month, but there was already something stabbing damien’s heart. it was like someone was telling him a secret only for it to be intercepted and ignored by his brain. maybe in some way, somehow, damien had a small crush on the boy. the kind of crush that made his heart skip a beat and made his head melt. the kind of crush that made him want to tell shayne because he was afraid it would eat him away.

but at the same time, damien never had crushes. crushes were dumb, insignificant- he didn’t need them. he didn’t need someone to make him happy, he could be happy on his own. but the idea of shayne laughing, smiling, sitting next to him- that is something damien would surely swoon over.

now shayne was attempting at a conversation. “i, uh, i gotta warn you,” he says quietly, slowing down slightly. damien slows down as well so they’re standing next to each other. shayne’s eyes are darting between the ground and whatever houses they pass.

”what’s up?” 

shayne takes in a deep breath. “my house isn’t the, uh, the best? you know, i’m not exactly rich and i don’t have money. so i don’t live in a giant two-story house or a dumb cool little house.”

damien is taken aback. shayne is worried that damien would hate his house? is that it? the brunet lets his eyebrows raise.

”so?” he kicks a rock on the ground. “that’s okay. there’s nothing wrong with that. it’s not your fault.”

shayne gives a small smile to nothing. “i sort of am. but thanks, damien.”

”dude,” damien now stops and turns to shayne, “it’s not your fault. don’t blame yourself. you’re just a teenager. how could it be yours?”

”it just is. i was born and things fell downhill from that. i was told so,” shayne shoots back, chest caving in.

the taller shakes his head. “it’s not your fault you were born, shayne. seriously.”

”i appreciate it, damien, but you’re wrong for once. you don’t know my home life or anything so, uh, please can we drop it now? i want to go home.”

damien goes to say something, but nothing comes out. shayne is now just on the verge of crying, but he keeps a straight face instead. he would not breakdown in front of his stupid crush, and he could do this.

truth is, shayne doesn’t want to actually go home. it’s a dumb lie. why would he? he’s just a nuisance. he doesn’t help enough around the house, he doesn’t have a job to help with money- he was useless. worthless.

so they begin walking again. shayne blinks back his tears while damien’s head spins violently as his anxiety claws at the back of his eyelids. everytime he blinks he feels blades stabbing him and everytime he breathes in it hurts a little, but he holds onto hope he has.

he can do this. 

so he looks at the smaller boy from the corner of his eye. he takes in how scrawny shayne looks. at how he clutches at the paintbrush he took from his pocket as if his life depended on it. the flush of red across his whole face, as if he was holding in a million secrets that he couldn’t breathe out.

shayne looked like a wreck. he felt like a wreck. he was a wreck. just waiting to get destroyed even more.

they stop walking when they reach a green house. the paint was chipping away and the grass was a weird yellow color. there was a broken down car in the driveway, and shayne grew visibly uncomfortable.

”this is mine,” he mumbles, biting onto his lower lip as he feels it slightly wobble. “walk home safe, damien.”

with that, the blue eyed beauty leaves his spot from damien’s side. damien nods. “stay safe, shayne.”

”will do.”

he opens his front door and leaves damien standing outside. the brunet can only let out a shaking breath as he leaves the yard, trying to contain everything until he can turn around the block.

and as soon as he does, he breaks down in tears, just feeling everything rush to him. 

he could do this.


	4. Chapter 4

the feeling of guilt kept washing over damien, as if he’d done something wrong. and maybe he has. he didn’t mean to, of course, but what he said clearly struck a chord inside of shayne.

so now, with his crumpled sheets underneath him and his pillows behind his body, he clicked on boze’s contact and hit the call button. if there was anyone he could go to talk to about this kind of stuff, it was boze.

she’s always been there for him. when he found out that he was bisexual, she was there, telling him that he was valid and worth everyone’s time. she helped him come out to his group of friends which eventually turned into the whole school knowing. not that damien really cared. boze was just there.

no matter what’s happening with him, she’s there with a sympathetic smile, a helping hand, and some words of advice. she was truly a god disguised as a small brown girl who liked cursing and screaming at dogs.

she picked up after two rings, her tired voice coming through the speakers. “hey, damien.”

”hi,” he whispered back. his parents were asleep and he was left alone in this dark room. “what’s up?”

”nothing much, dawg. you called me- what’s up with you?” the tone of her voice came off like she already knew damien needed her help. she wasn’t angry, but she was concerned for her best friend. damien took a breath that was slightly shaking.

”i think i, uh, fucked up with shayne. i didn’t mean to! he was saying something and i tried to help but he got upset and i feel so bad.” he tried to get the words out as if they were a form of poison. “i think he’s angry. what if he doesn’t want to hang out with me anymore? what if he thinks i’m some dumb, stupid kid? what if-”

boze cuts him off there, “damien, calm down. i honestly doubt he hates you. maybe all you did was shake him up or say something that could he slightly triggering to him. the best you can do is apologize and ask to talk about it.”

”what if he doesn’t want to talk to me, boze?”

”i doubt it,” she scoffed, “he was looking forward to talking to you, dames. and even if he doesn’t, then that’s okay.”

this was a lot to think about. on one hand, he could have totally messed up whatever friendship he has with shayne, but on the other it could just be a small bump in the road. the way boze was making it sound gave damien fragments of hope. maybe she was right; shayne could just have heard something that sent him into a panic. damien could always apologize and ask to talk about it so he understands.

the moonlight was filtering in through his thin curtains. it fell on the floor and gave everything a glow. the phone in the brunet’s hand was growing sweaty as he clung onto it with every ounce of strength he had. his anxiety has been on a high since he dropped shayne off.

boze sighed through the phone, but it was sweet. it reminded damien that his best friend was right there, as if she was sitting right next to him. she was there to provide comfort and help him. that conflicted with his anxiety, telling him he was safe. the girl was just on the other end of the line, ready to help him.

he fumbled with the phone as he switched it to his other ear. “boze?”

”yeah?” she whispered back, and damien calmed a bit more. his fingers untensed around the phone.

”thank you for being here.” his eyes stared at his door for his room. “i mean it.”

she laughs softly. “don’t thank me. i’m your best friend; it’s not a job. you mean the world to me and you’re not dumb for freaking out. you and shayne will be okay, i promise you.”

”thank you.”

”no, damien, thank you.”

they went back into the silence, damien putting boze onto speaker as he set his phone next to his pillow and laid down. his breathing went back to normal and he wiped away any remaining tears that wanted to stay on his face.

on the other end, boze did the same thing. she put him on speaker and laid down, letting out a content yawn. “you alright now, dames? i know how hard these attacks can hit you, and you sounded on edge.”

he yawned as well. “i’m okay now. you’re fine with me keeping you on speaker?”

”of course, hun.”

this was normal. whenever damien was on edge for an anxiety attack or in the midst of it, they stayed on speaker until the next morning. it doesn’t matter when it happens; hell, there was a time when he had one in the middle of a birthday party for his niece. boze stayed on the line with him for the whole rest of the day and until the next morning. 

sometimes they just shook him up so bad. she wanted to make sure he stayed safe and okay for the rest of the day. no matter what, she was his anchor and he was her best friend.

”goodnight, miss bozington.”

she giggled. “goodnight, damien.”

 

* * *

 

“and with that, you guys are literally the worst friends i’ve ever had,” josh declares on monday morning, staring into his empty locker while mari and damien stands next to him. from across the hallway, boze slinks into the lady’s restroom so she’s not dragged into the blame. “where’s all my stuff?”

damien chuckles. “depends. how bad do you want it?”

”i need it.” josh’s eyebrows furrow. “when were you guys even able to do this? you guys suck.”

mari pokes her friend’s cheek. josh frowns and slouches. “don’t whine, josh. you’ll have your stuff back when we feel like being generous enough!”

”yeah!” boze pops up now, ready to face josh because she sees he’s not throwing a huge tantrum. she throws an arm around his shoulders as she stands on her tiptoes. “you just need to be patient joshy.”

”don’t call me that.”

damien’s laughing, but not before he looks over and spots shayne. the blond boy has a smile on his face, and he’s talking to a kid damien has met before. his infamous paintbrush is twirled in his fingers and the flannel he wears today has quirky designs and is buttoned to the top.

it’s weird. shayne is laughing and having a good time, when just two days ago he was super upset. then again, so was damien. maybe the boys are feeling better and damien will be able to approach him and talk about what happened.

he must have been zoning out because when boze laid her hand on his arm, he jumped. she raised an eyebrow as if asking, “you okay?” and all he could do was nod a reply. 

after the group bickered some more, damien and boze headed to their first hour together while mari and josh headed different ways. he and boze had a study hall (unfortunately), so that meant she was going to ask questions.

damien plugged in his earbuds into his phone and handed one to boze when they sat at their desks. they scooted closer as damien chose a song and they relaxed in the uncomfortable seats.

when boze spoke again, she was careful with her words. “have you been able to talk to him yet?”

”no,” he replied easily, shaking his head. “haven’t found any time. i know what i’m going to say. i just hope he accepts my apology.”

she smiled at him and rested her face in the palm of her hand. “he will.”

they sat like that for the whole hour. damien thought up ways he could express his apologies and get shayne to let his own emotions out.

the brunet has never been one for half-assed apologies. the idea of not meaning words that were supposed to be sacred, like an apology, angered him; if someone told him that they were sorry and they actually weren’t is enough to send him over an edge.

all he wants is to make sure shayne smiles and laughs again. shayne’s laugh was already something damien wanted to hear on repeat. how cliché. the way shayne laughed- throwing his head back and how high pitched it sound- was enough to make damien smile.

songs came and went. shayne remained on the top of damien’s mind. even when he tried to divert his thoughts, it all lead back to the blue eyed boy with the soft smile. 


End file.
